wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
August
Wednesday, August 1 Pansy warns Fred to stay away from her flat. Tonks takes care of Remus after his transformation. (NC-17) Jane Granger notices Hermione is happier than usual. Marian wakes up to find Kaelin in her bed. The Concrete Killer confesses. Stephen and Lisa talk about werewolves over dinner. Pansy has to tell Sam that Holly is a werewolf. Draco goes to comfort Neville who has gotten a howler from his grandmother. (NC-17) Chris goes to Zach's flat to hide out after taunting Fenrir. Hermione and Viktor go out to dinner. Thursday, August 2 Fenrir asks Chris to deliver a message. Fenrir goes to Bill for help. Neville, with Malcolm, goes to see his family. Harry wants to know about Hermione's date with Viktor. Draco tries to get answers from the Concrete Killer. Ron and Harry go for a walk. A simple extraction involving Royce goes badly. Michelle and Zach talk in the filing room, along with Nigel Naisbitt. Harry and Angelina are in need of a night with a friend. Friday, August 3 Tonks and Remus have "the talk". Kaelin gets the glamour off the body of Lauren Boxell-Zabini. Harry retrieves a cold case file. Tonks has an unwanted family reunion with her aunt Bellatrix. Ginny torments Ron into hanging out with her. Millicent is attacked by Fenrir - only gets away because she knows Sam. (NC-17) Saturday, August 4 Adrian has his first therapy session with Ron. Millicent wakes up in her flat after the attack. Harry and Bill argue over Bill's involvement with Fenrir. Viktor surprises Hermione with a getaway. Draco and Zach run into the inferi at the London Docklands. Harry and Sam have an encounter with inferi on a train to Leeds, departing from Euston Railway Station. Molly and Ginny Weasley, as well as Shelly and Liam Moon encounter the inferi at an apocathery in Diagon Alley. They begin the rescue effort of evacuating people out. Stephen Cornfoot meets the inferi at St. Mungo's. Ron Weasley and Adrian Pucey are also present. Shelly sends a message to the Ministry apprising them of the situation. Several wizards are caught in Diagon Alley and battle their way out. Ginny and Shelly move people to the safehouse. The Daily Prophet reports on the situation. Bill and Fenrir meet in the forest. Emma guards the family home. Sunday, August 5 Nidra and Zach are trapped on the Chunnel with the inferi. Fenrir chases Sam down to Madame Tussand's. Marcus Belby chases Fenrir. Sam calls Harry. Inferi attack. Inferi at the morgue! Marian goes to rescue Kaelin. Shelly goes MIA. Bill and Ginny reunite at the Burrow. Bill and Ginny go to try and bar the inferi from leaving Diagon Alley. Harry pulls Neville out of Charing Cross Hospital. Harry rescues Ron and Adrian from St. Mungo's. Inferi attack the Ministry. The barricade begins to break at St. Mungo's. Hermione cares for Viktor. Millicent and Ginny encounter Inferi. Goyle decides to go out drinking, inferi or not. Zach takes a break from his patrol shift. Monday, August 6 Inferi break into the Ministry. Harry and Sam have breakfast and watch London exploding. Emergency message placed on a loop by WWN. The last stand at the Ministry, with both MLE personnel and junior Aurors. Fleur visits a private healer to find out if she's pregnant. Sam tries to keep the Droogs' supplies safe. Andromeda and Stephen try to partion medical supplies while trapped inside Mungo's. Naisbitt owls Chris. Chris and Zach are trapped inside a burning building at Lovell's Wharf. Tuesday, August 7 Jane Granger forces Hermione to stay home from work. Molly and Fenrir have an interesting encounter. Sam gives Fenrir credit for saving a life. Draco sees Neville for the first time in days. Kaelin and Marian have dinner. The arrival of an owl raises questions at the Daily Prophet. The Daily Prophet : Late Edition Pansy and Fred go on their third date - Fred has a business proposition for her. Fleur tells Bill she's pregnant. Wednesday, August 8 Ginny wants to discuss Bill with Fenrir. Marcus allows Fenrir to stay in his home. (NC-17) Ron and Hermione have a quick Floo conversation. Ron and Adrian have an awkward talk. Remus visits with a sick Tonks. Zach needs to talk to Chris about what happened between them. Michelle and Sam go to Ancor Hall, for obviously different reasons. Justin and Ernie need to discuss a few things. Thursday, August 9 Liam and Hannah have breakfast. Seren and Stephen have lunch. Andromeda is overprotective of her daughter. Zach talks with Emma after overhearing her and her boss arguing. Angelina, Harry and Neville talk about spying and Fenrir. Malcolm tries to make Fleur feel at ease about being pregnant - things get awkward when Bill shows up. Ron and Hermione talk over coffee. Hermione opens up and tells Viktor how she feels. Chris and Zach babysit Holly. Jaden admits to Sam he has feelings for him. Charlie invites Michelle to dinner at his place. Malcolm watches Adrian for the MLE -- the results are disastrous. Ron goes to see Adrian upon his request. Seren and Mandy catch up over drinks. Wayne is caught trying to scavenge some goods by Lisa. Friday, August 10 Lavender goes out to lunch. Draco goes to visit Narcissa in Brighton. Viktor takes Hermione away from the stress and asks her to be his girlfriend. Pansy remembers the night she took the wedding bands from 'Light'. Pansy considers selling the rings she stole from 'Light'. Chris and Harry meet for an update on the case. Severus takes a moment to muse before his trip to England. Fred and Sam talk over dinner. The opening of Seamus' pub brings a much needed evening of fun and relaxation among colleagues. Saturday, August 11 The Daily Prophet : Weekend Edition Pansy tests out a new disguise at Hillel's Halfwich. Megan and Neville meet when Megan trips. Susan buys a broomstick. Wayne plans to keep his deal to 'Bard Swatter' and find out information about Ginny. Ginny has a conversation with Liam. Charlie and Lavender have a business meeting. Rodolphus gives Bellatrix a 'present' in the hopes of cheering her up. Fenrir and Millicent meet again. Severus, Bellatrix and Rodolphus plan their excursion to London. Sunday, August 12 Fred and Wayne exchange drugs and information. Severus and Daphne meet at the French Embassy in London. Hermione wakes up to watch the sunrise and is joined by Viktor. (NC-17) Witch Weekly : Sunday Style Edition Sam and Fred meet with Quentin Trimble to hopefully get some answers. An interesting introduction between Stephen and Nidra. Lisa and Daphne have dinner and drinks. The Weasley siblings talk (or rather fight) over dinner at Ginny's. Bill apologizes to Ginny. Daphne and Adrian have dinner and catch up. WWN : The News Hour, With Moira Philips - Liam fills in for Moira Sam tracks down Marcus for a favor. Fenrir and Ginny meet for another talk. Monday, August 13 Harry and Lavender meet up for lunch and Lavender uses some sneakiness to get an interview. Remus wants to talk to Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Susan and Megan have a chat over lunch. Ron tells Hermione he thinks he's gay - a fight ensues and they decide they're no longer friends. Blaise heads home to hunt for a wife and bumps into Daphne. Malcolm and Stephen have dinner. Hannah goes out for a drink after shopping. Molly posts up an anonymous note about Fenrir all over Diagon Alley and sends it to Ministry personnel. Daphne and Goyle meet up for the first time in a long while. Lisa and Bill meet up at The Thirsty Leprechaun - Lisa needs help and Bill needs a place to stay. Tuesday, August 14 Adam runs away from Harry and into Megan. Ron and Fred catch up. Bill and Fleur meet to discuss their status. Michelle has an appointment with Ron. Seren and Wayne bump into each other at the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. Fenrir finds Marcus taking a nap before he leaves for 'work'. (NC-17) Marcus is out on business and happens to run into Wayne. Millicent asks Sam for help to heal the wounds on her back. WWN : What a Game with Liam Moon - Discussing the Quidditch League Championships Wednesday, August 15 The Daily Prophet : Wizards for a Better Future continue protest Marian and Seren have a late birthday beach celebration. Hannah and Harry have coffee and go for a walk. The last match of the Quidditch League Finals. Bill tries to make things better between him and Ron. Wayne and Samuel discuss recent events and the future. Daphne and Pansy catch up - Daphne wants to make sure Pansy is loyal and Pansy doesn't want to be there. Malcolm keeps Ginny company during her Ministry watch. Wayne sends Seamus a package. Seamus sends Bill an owl - with something special for Friday night. Thursday, August 16 Millicent and Daphne meet up to talk. Ron and Ginny have a brother-sister chat. Remus goes shopping for an engagement ring for Tonks with Harry, Mandy and Seren. The French delegation arrives in London and is received, with ceremonies, by the Ministry. Chris wants to get a few things straightened out with Sam. Harry and Ron go camping. (NC-17) Ginny and Fenrir have yet another meeting. Friday, August 17 Snape performs a brisk search of several English forests in search of werewolves, but is looking for Greyback in particular. Chris and Zach (accidentally) meet up for lunch at Hillel's Halfwich. Tonks, Harry and Adam have a weekend away in Derbyshire. Queer Night at The Thirsty Leprechaun. Saturday, August 18 Neville needs calming - by Draco. A serious conversation between Sam and Harry that leads to a car chase. Sam talks to Jaden in the hopes that he doesn't lose a friend. Sunday, August 19 Hermione goes to the Burrow to talk to Molly - about her fight with Ron. Unwanted family reunion between Nymphadora, Andromeda and Bellatrix. Bill lends an ear to Malcolm. Ginny and Millicent have dinner together. Megan does research on the Influenza vaccine. Monday, August 20 Pansy sees Guinevere at Madam Malkin's for the first time in six years. Megan sends out office notes and talks to Professor Sprout. Ron tells Molly the truth about him - and lets slip that Fleur is pregnant. Jaden and Adrian catch up and have lunch. (NC-17) Kirill assassinates Robards and Theodore witnesses it. Hermione goes to see a therapist. Padma and Stephen have dinner. Tuesday, August 21 Your Stars with Glenda Chittock (August 21st - 28th) Pansy's mother asks Pansy (as Amy Davis) to draw a Parkinson family portrait. Ron has "relationship" issues and Neville needs help finding a shrink. Wayne has things weighing heavily on his mind and wishes to speak to Marcus. (NC-17) Harry uses the alias of Jack Lydon to ask Pansy for help with a case. Wednesday, August 22 The Daily Prophet : Volume 1308 Tonks and Neville meet to put their heads together about the Bellatrix problem. Hannah sends an untraceable owl to Rodolphus. Sam tells Pansy some of his ideas for the future of the Droogs. Hannah and Ginny have dinner and a chat. Harry and Hermione talk over Chinese food. Zach is pissed and takes it out on Seamus at The Thirsty Leprechaun. Rodolphus and Lisa have a rather chance encounter. Thursday, August 23 Bellatrix wants Rodolphus so he goes to her. Harry and Lisa have dinner. Pansy starts to work on the portrait of her family. Friday, August 24 Megan, Tonks, Neville, Angelina, Susan and Hermione meet to answer questions about the vaccine scandal. Kaelin and Harry exhume Elliot Warrington's body. Chris and Angelina negotiate about Malfoy Manor. Remus finally proposes to Tonks. Ernie visits Zach - Justin has been gone for a week and Ernie needs to talk to someone. Michelle, Neville and Draco have dinner at Michelle's. Sam and Fred make plans. Hermione owls Viktor to make sure he's all right. Chris and Zach - to be determined exactly what. Saturday, August 25 Tonks has a depressing morning thanks to some owl post, Marian is there to comfort her. The Daily Prophet : Lawrence P. Artemis addresses the issue of the French delegation. Harry and Sam have a conversation at a carnival. Harry and Ron have a serious talk. Millicent and Bill find out they have something in common - they're both werewolves. Ginny and Fenrir defy Bill's orders to stay away from each other- and do more than just talk. (NC-17) Sunday, August 26 Zach and Shelly talk about the latest Lawrence P. Artemis article. Ron and Hermione accidentally meet up for the first time since their fight. Millicent fixes Ginny's sink. Kaelin and Liam go out for some drinking and karaoke. Monday, August 27 Witch Weekly: Eligible Bachelor Issue Tonks defaces family history to get over her issues. Ginny and Marcus meet randomly. Fleur returns early from France to see Witch Weekly for herself - Malcolm gives her a copy. Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley go out for drinks. Tuesday, August 28 Bill smells Fenrir's scent on Marcus. Shaken from his encounter with Bill, Marcus runs into Wayne. (NC-17) The Daily Prophet : Double Attack in Diagon Alley Hermione has to deal with the repercussions of Witch Weekly at work. Harry and Seren have lunch together. Ron and Jaden have a "booze-off". Marian comforts Kaelin. Harry tells Hermione the truth about what happened between him and Ron. Wednesday, August 29 Bill meets up with Seamus at The Thirsty Leprechaun after hours before they go to Seamus' flat. Daphne and Goyle have lunch. Pansy goes to see Goyle - she believes he has had enough time to brood since she refused to sleep with him Justin talks to his grandmother about him and Ernie. Millicent has some questions for Bill about being a werewolf. Thursday, August 30 Adrian and Hermione bump into each other at Flourish and Blotts - Adrian remembers he killed her father. Lavender visits Diagon Alley. Rodolphus and Adrian have something of a catch up. Justin needs to talk to someone and Zach presents himself. Millicent asks Bill, as per Fenrir's request, where to meet up with Fenrir Rodolphus hires Wayne to spy on Pansy. Ginny goes to the Burrow to stay with Bill as the full moon approaches. Sam deals with Holly's first transformation he's around for with Pansy's help. Millicent goes to Fenrir for help with her first full moon. Shelly is in need of a drink after a bad day at work - Zach is at the pub as well. Wayne has a gift for Marcus. Friday, August 31 Tonks sits with Remus during the Transformation Tonks follows through on suspicions Seren tries to distract Kaelin from the problems with Michaela's father. Neville goes drinking to hopefully solve some of his problems - meets up with Malcolm Harry invites Sam and Holly over for a nice quiet evening at his flat - Part One | Part Two Category: History